The invention relates to a process for the removal of organic impurities from a gas.
In the solvent industry and especially in transferring and loading of fuel into storage facilities, considerable amounts of solvent vapors or hydrocarbons are released into the environment with the exhaust air. It is known to reduce the emission of organic impurities by cooling the air-organic mixture in cold traps wherein the impurities are at least partially condensed. A process of this kind is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,938 and 4,110,091. However, this known process has the disadvantage that even with the use of very low temperatures, not all impurities are condensed and removed from the gas to be purified, and therefore the impurities still continue to be released into the atmosphere. With the known process, government regulations with regard to permissible amounts of impurities discharged into the environment, as established, e.g., in the TA Luft, cannot be observed. A further disadvantage of the known process is the high energy consumption of the refrigeration units.